


Adoration

by Stingray



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Handjob!, Hurt/Comfort, Lowkey Inappropriateness, M/M, Scar, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingray/pseuds/Stingray
Summary: Kelly wasn't proud of his scar. Matt shows him that he has nothing to be ashamed of. Because, damn, scars are hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is haha, I just had an idea and went with it. Hope you all enjoy! :)

They were standing across from each other in the kitchen, Kelly leaning against the counter holding the lower portion of his shirt up, while Matt was standing a few feet away. 

"It looks fine."

"Nah, it's nasty." 

"Cmon, Sev. You know it's not." 

"I don't know, man, I just–... I don't like it." Kelly spoke softly, looking down at his stomach. A scar reached from above his right hip towards the bottom of his belly button. It wasn't a clean scar, the doctors had let some dick of a med student sew him up and now it was snaggy and uneven. Kelly thought it would look better by now; three and a half weeks after his appendectomy. But it still stuck out like the sore thumb that it felt like.

"You're wrong." Matt replied. 

Kelly shook his head, a tired sigh escaping from his lips. He looked sincerely at Matt, into his eyes, and hoped he could convey all the emotions he felt. 

When Kelly had had to go into emergency surgery for his nearly ruptured appendix, Matt had been worried and hadn't left the hospital until Kelly did too. It was hard to wait, and he discovered the visiting hours were no where near as long as he wanted them to be. But after some minor complications and a few days, Matt was helping Kelly into his truck and driving him to their shared apartment. Kelly slept a lot the first day, and then slowly he started to heal and get better.   
Now, it was almost a month in, Kelly was back to work on light duties for the time being, and going slightly out of his mind about the scar.   
Secretly, he was worried that Matt would find it disgusting or something. So he avoided letting anyone see it. He kept it bandaged whenever he could, and didn't take his shirt off in front of anyone, including Matt. Matt noticed this and was a little taken aback, but he knew he had to let Kelly figure it out on his own before he'd let Matt know what was going on. 

But now, Kelly was showing him the scar for the first time in weeks, and he could see how hard it was for him to be doing that. Matt stepped closer to Kelly, "C'mere, babe." Matt spoke softly, ever so gently pulling the other man into him. He wrapped his sturdy arms around Kelly in a careful embrace. Matt enjoyed the feeling of Kelly resting his head on his shoulder. After a few minutes they separated and Matt reached beneath the shirt and laid a hand flat against the scar. He could feel Kelly tense up, so he moved his hand so that only his thumb was against the healing tissue. 

"Kelly.." Matt started softly. 

"It's fine, you can be honest, it's gross." Were the words that came from the lips of the downcast man.

"Actually, I was going to tell you that I thinks scars are hot." Matt winked slyly.

Kelly looked up to meet Matt's eyes and chuckled. Matt laughed along with him as he pulled Kelly close again.

*****

Matt could tell that Kelly still wasn't too sure about the jagged mark on his skin. So he decided to show him how hot he really thought scars were.

He sent Kelly into the bathroom to enjoy the nice steamy bath he had prepared for him. Then, while Kel was relaxing, Matt got a few things ready. He lit some candles around their bedroom, stripped down to his boxers and popped a couple beers. He brought the cold drinks into the bathroom where Kelly was in heaven, bubbles surrounding his neck and face, his eyes closed.

They sat in silence for a while. Matt sat next to the tub observing the lovely scene in front of him, while playing with the hair of the other lieutenant. It wasn't too much longer before Kelly emerged from the water, and Matt quickly wrapped a towel around his fast-cooling frame. He dried Kelly off before leading him into the dimly lit bedroom, pulling back the covers and inviting him in. Matt didn't have to ask Kelly twice, as he beelined for the bed and settled in without another word. Matt got in after him and straddled Kelly's waist, before pulling the covers over the both of them. Kelly smiled at the feel of Matt's body on top of his, and his smile only grew when he felt the immense lack of clothes going on beneath the white sheets of the duvet. 

Matt looked him in the eyes and leaned down to plant a small kiss onto Kelly's forehead. 

"Remember how I said that I thought scars were hot?" Matt smirked, as he whispered in Kelly's ear. 

"Yeah." Kelly whispered back, confusion tracing his voice slightly.

"Yeah, well I wasn't kidding." Matt grinned mischievously before ducking beneath the covers without another word. 

Kelly felt a trail of kisses being made from his chest down towards his abs, making an extra long stop at the scar to show it some extra love, before travelling further down. Kelly moaned in pleasure as he felt Matt fit nearly all of his hard member into his mouth. It was intense, and amazing, and he lasted for all of 7 minutes. Kelly came from a combination of Matt gently kissing the scar tissue above his hip, and a rapid, very intense hand job. He spilled his load all over his own chest, and Matt couldn't help but smile at the mess he had helped make. 

"See? Told you, I love scars... Almost as much as I love you, Kel." Matt smiled, as he cleaned up the mess with a wash cloth. 

Kelly hummed in approval and he felt so relaxed that, once Matt got in bed with him, he felt like he was about to fall asleep. Matt wasn't quite close to sleep yet, but he was content to just be with his man. He was happily surprised when Kelly, in his sleepy state, cuddled up to Matt. Matt smiled and wrapped his arms around him, leaving a kiss in his hair. Kelly could help but smile against the skin of the man he was laying half on top of. 

Maybe his scar wasn't all bad.


End file.
